I want a mom and Perfect
by Demonchild93
Summary: COMPLETE. One tragedy Inuyasha will never forget...and the one thing Sesshoumaru truley ever wanted from his father...
1. I Want a mom

((I do not own Inuyasha or anyone one to do with the Inuyasha series and this song which is by "Cyndi Lauper" I like to dedicate this story to my dear best friend and her brother. They know what it is like to lose a mother.))

Inuyasha sat underneath a tall tree, the rain drops mixing with his tears. How long he had been there he wouldn't know. For hours he had been screaming for his mother, needing her to hold him. He was so scared right now.

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom who will love me whenever, whatever_

"Momma...," he whimpered. He looked back to see what was left of his childhood home. It was in ruins, no survivors. Demons had attacked his home and none of the other nobles or servants even bothered to help his mother, Sesshoumaru, and him.

_I want a mom that'll take my hand_

_And make me feel like a holiday_

_A mom to tuck me in that night_

_and chase the monsters away_

_I want a mom that'll read me stories_

_And sing a lullaby_

_And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry_

His mother had ushered his half brother and him to her room. Sesshoumaru trying not to look scared for he was already 14 years of age and Inuyasha was only 7 years old. Even though Sesshoumaru never took a liking to his step mother he let her hold him close to her along with Inuyasha.

_Oh,_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will love me whenever, whatever, forever_

Soon they heard screams of anguish and fear, his mother pushed them to the window. "Hurry Sesshoumaru! Take your brother as far away from here!" she yelled franticly. Sesshoumaru jumped from the window, then as she tried to pry Inuyasha's hands away from her komono the paper door burst open. "Remember this Inuyasha, I will always love you. No matter what happens I will always watch over you," his mother spoke softly and kissed him on his forehead.

_When she says to me, she will always be there_

_To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared_

_Oh, and when she says to me I will always love you_

_I won't need to worry 'cause I know that it's true_

"MOMMA! NO!" he screamed as she pushed him out the window. Sesshoumaru caught him but fell in the process. Inuyasha fought to get away and Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on him.

_I want a mom when I get lonely_

_Who will take the time to play_

_A mom who can be a friend and a rainbow when it's gray_

_I want a mom to read me stories_

_And sing a lullaby_

_And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry_

"I love you Inuyasha..." she spoke to him from the window as she gasped. Blood fell from the corner of her mouth. The demon laughed coldly as Inuyasha screamed and Sesshoumaru cursed. Sesshoumaru ran with Inuyasha close to him. They were half way into the forest when they were hit by something really hard. They looked up to see a rather large bear ! Get away from here as fast as you can!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him but Inuyasha shook his head stubbornly. "What about mamma!" Inuyasha yelled back. Sesshoumaru growled "GET AWAY NOW OR I'll...I'll....K-KILL YOU MYSELF!" Sesshoumaru glared and swiped at Inuyasha. Inuyasha yelped and took of running.

_Oh,_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever_

Inuyasha ran and ran; he had to hide a few times from following demons. After what seems like hours he collapsed on the ground and sobbed. Screaming for his mother and a loud crash was heard. Inuyasha yelped as it began to rain, soaking his red hoari (sp?). A hour later he walked through the cold rain back to his home to find it in ruins.

_I want a mom_

_I want a mom_

_I want a mom that'll last forever_

_I want a mom that'll last forever_

_I want a mom_

He come to his home and searched. He called out his brother's name but he didn't reply. He yelped again as the sky clashed and then heard a thud from a room. It was his mother's room; he inched his way to the room and walked inside. What he saw was something no child should ever see. His mother was dead on the floor, her back bloody and blood coming from her mouth. She was very pale and he shivered when he smelt the stench of death. "Momma!" he screamed. He knew right away and took off back into the forest but collapsed under a tree where he would continue to sob for his mother.

I want a mom

I want a mom that'll last forever

_I want a mom_

_I want a mom that'll last forever_

The sun slowly rose over the mountains, as the rain stopped. He stood up on shaky legs and shivered from being so cold. He looked out at his home, where he had been most of his life. "I want my mom, she was supposed to last forever..," he whispered and slowly walked away from his home. A figure above the trees watched him walked away; a silver tear fell from her eyes but felt something touch her shoulder. She looked up into gold eyes. Then together they watched there son go deeper and deeper into the forest.

_I want a mom that'll last forever_

_I want a mom..._

((That was really sad for me to write, I have a friend who lost her mother and every time I hear this song I just want to cry. Please I beg, no Flames..but I would like some reviews.))


	2. Perfect

(I thought I make a chapter from Sesshourmaru's point of view. Right after the battle. I kind of always thought his father would kind of ignore him. So here you go! The song is called "Perfect" by Simple Plan)

Sesshoumaru limped as he walked through the forest. His leg was torn like a piece of wood and a few ribs had been broken from the battle. He touched his cheek and flinched, he had a big black bruise.

He didn't know where Inuyasha was, all he knew is that he ran off into the forest as soon as he had attacked him. It was to be done to protect his brother…his father would of wanted that.

Thoughts lead to his father as he looked up at the full moon. His father was strong and the mightiest of all the Lords put together. He could take down anybody that was in his past. But he too like others fell for his mother. But 2 years after giving birth to Sesshoumaru she was attacked by hundreds of dragons.

He remembered his father holding him back when they both found out about her death. Sesshoumaru stayed in his room for a month, crying and screaming for it wasn't fair. His father did the best he could…until she came…

_Hey Dad look at me   
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?_

His father seemed to have met a human princess. Then to Sesshoumaru's horror his father fell in love with the woman. Sesshoumaru tried so much to try to get his father to snap out of this love sickness.

_Do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along_

Then as years passed his father seemed to be always pointing out his mistakes and complain about everything he did! The woman for some reason actually tried to get his father to back off just a tiny bit.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright   
And you can't change me_

Oh how Sesshoumaru would try so much just to get his father to be proud of him, like taking down demons twice his size. His father would say good job and that would be all! As Sesshoumaru came across a river he collapsed to his knees and sat down under a tree to let his demon blood heal his wounds…wounds. When ever he got a wound his father would just tell him not to get blood on the floor.

_Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect   
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect_

Then one day the whole castle found out that his father's lover was with child. A half breed at that! And his father couldn't be prouder and Sesshoumaru was left in the dark. To his father it was like getting a second chance at life so he was leaving Sesshoumaru out of it. But the woman would STILL try to get close to him…and at one time Sesshoumaru tried. But his father seemed was too protective so Sesshoumaru just backed off.

_I try not to think   
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me  
Now seem so far away   
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore_

At one time he wanted to be so much like his father. His father was his hero but soon that all vanished and Sesshoumaru just thought of his as the villain. He remembered before his mother even died. How his father would play with him and teach him how to fight even though his mother didn't like that at such a young age. That was all gone now…just memories…

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothings alright_

Sesshoumaru glared at the water when he remembered the day Inuyasha was finally born. To Inuyasha's mother's request he was to see his new baby half-brother. Sesshoumaru came up to the woman to look down at the kid. He had a few white hairs and these dog ears! But he also had the famous dog demon golden eyes.

_Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect   
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect_

Few years later, Sesshoumaru was still treated badly. His brother got all the attention and he hated to admit it but he was jealous. Then one day his father went off due to a problem out in the lands. His father came to him and said to protect his step-mother and half-brother. Then his father paused if to say something…but instead he turned and left!

_Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this   
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

Sesshoumaru tore at the grass as he glared daggers at the river. He was foolish to think he's father would actually say something kind to him. All his life he just wanted his father to be proud of him…

_Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect   
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect_

Then that night as it started to rain a messenger came to the door to bring news that his father had died during battle. Inuyasha's mother broke down and she had to be carried to her room as Inuyasha also cried where he stood. Sesshoumaru looked down at the kid…how he hated Inuyasha. But he knew what it was like to miss a loved one. So Sesshoumaru picked his brother up and they both sat in silence in front of a fire in the living room. Was his father proud now? He was getting along with his brother…and yet he hated the half breed but also seemed to care about him.

_Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I cant be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect_

Now here he sat under this lonely tree. Now he was left with no one to care for and no one to care for him. He slowly got to his feet. Fine then…he didn't need anybody. Even if he met his brother again…he would never kill his brother but just mess him up. No one to stop him now from picking on his brother, that's when he remembered. He would go find Tetsiega! (sp!) So he was off, the new Lord of the Western Lands was on his own…

(Alright so that's it. It was only going to be about Inuyasha but well here's Sesshoumaru. Hope you like! REVIEW! No FLAMES!)


End file.
